Fall for You
by loonylovegoodloveshp
Summary: Edward finally agrees to turn Bella into a vampire, but the night before it happens, Bella is having second thoughts and ends up at jakes house. What happens? oneshot.


Fall for You

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! (No matter how much I want to own Jacob Black :P)

Summary: Edward finally agrees to change Bella into a vampire, but the night before it happens, Bella is having second thoughts and ends up at jakes house. What happens?

It was pitch black, and I still hadn't managed to sleep. Tomorrow was the day. The day I had been begging for since I had met Edward. Tomorrow night, Edward would turn me into a vampire. I shivered again, as another harsh blow of wind came in though my open window. Edward would've been here, but he was busy helping his family pack. Tomorrow, the plan was that I would tell Charlie that I was off to Port Angeles to get a few books, when I would really head to the Cullen's, and we would all go to Alaska and stay there, making sure to never have any contact with anyone in forks, _ever_. Another chill hit my body, even though there hadn't been any wind. I turned to my side to face the bright full moon that shone outside my window in the black night. The alarm read 12:57. I quietly turned on the radio and put it to my favorite station. Snorting, I thought, As_ if that could distract me from the dilemma in my hands_.

Another internal chill.

'_I'm just nervous,'_ I thought to myself. I had every right to be nervous. I could list a million things. There was the pain, and the discipline and responsibility that came with being a vampire. Saying goodbye to Charlie, all my friends, Billy, Jacob....... and then it hit me, harder than it ever had, like being stabbed in the heart with a white hot dagger, with no one to help you pull it out. My Jacob. I would have to say goodbye to him forever, never able to hear his laugh again, or see his smile. Not even be able to take his warm hand in mine. I replayed the heartbroken look on his face three days ago when I told him what I had decided. His patient face crumbled, and the emotions on his face were so strong it was like they had been screaming at me. And then he limply walked back to his house and shut the door. The world had seemed dead at that moment. Snapping back from me reverie, I blinked, and my senses readjusted. As if on cue I realized what song was playing softly in the background.

_Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying......  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core.._

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that i will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear its true………………………………………….

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start_

Oh, But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true…………………………………………………………….

And before the song had even his its fourth to fifth verse, I was out of the covers, in a jacket, and running downstairs to my truck, not bothering to take caution that I might've woken Charlie. I needed to see Jake, even if this would be the last time I set eyes on him. I had really tried holding back my feelings. But I wasn't going to miss this chance. Not even if the world depended on it. I loved him too much. I thrust in the keys, revved up the engine, reversed, and sped up as much as my truck would allow. And then I was gone.

On the way there, I decided contemplating on what would happen. Would he forgive me? Curse me out? Call me names and slam the door in my face? I passed the la push reservation sign rapidly, half of me scared of the darkness of the trees around me, the other half scared- no-terrified of what would happen when I got there._ 'Just a couple of more moments'_, I thought to myself, as my car swerved on the curved path that led to Jacob's.

And then the little red house came into view.

My heart was in my throat, and I felt nauseous and wheezy as I surveyed it from where I'd parked. Billy wasn't home, I noticed. Slowly, and slightly tripping, I got out of the truck and slowly walked up the gravel, my heartbeat growing louder in my ears with each step. Half way there, I thought, _'Jake should've heard me coming, if he wanted to talk to me, then why he wasn't outsi—'_

And then I looked up.

Jacob was standing at his door, in his regular tank top and cutoffs, his hands limply at his sides, a silvery trail of old and new tears streaked on his cheeks. And he still managed to look overbearingly handsome. I froze for a moment, in mid-step. Not only that, but the expression on his face hurt me so much I felt like sinking to my knees and clawing my eyes out. All of this-all his hurt-was _my _fault. _I_ had caused all of this. I felt some more warm tears fall down my face, even though I had only just realized I was crying. And then I slowly kept walking to him, and then as if time stood still, I'd reached the porch, and was standing not even an inch away from him. I heard myself inhaling and exhaling loudly, shivering as my legs trembled, goose bumps showering me from thigh to ankle, making me regret that I hadn't chosen something a little warmer besides an oversized coat, a tank top and shorts. But that didn't matter. There I stood in front of him, hair mussed, eyes bloodshot, and freezing cold. He stared at me with sad intent eyes.

"Bells", he breathed, almost as if he hadn't meant for me to hear. My lips trembled and I caught my bottom one between my teeth. I paused.

"I'm _sorry_", I whispered, and my breath hitched. Another pause.

And then he thudded me into his chest, his face burrowed between the areas of my neck and hair. My cheek was resting right above where his heart was, and I was sure he could feel my tears seeping through his shirt, soaking his chest. I felt him inhale, shudder. After a few moments he released me, taking my hand and leading me inside into the darkened house. I followed him into his bedroom, where he motioned me to sit on his bed with him. We sat in silence for a few moments once more.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you Bella," he said to me, staring at me with longing, as if he hadn't seen me in twenty years. I turned to look at him.

"I've missed you too Jacob, very, very much", I replied back. "And I'm sorry that I've hurt you as much as I have. I never really meant it. But…..I just had to see you again before…….", but I didn't finish the sentence, and was about to look down again before he gently cupped my face between his hands.

"It doesn't have to be that be that way though bells, it really doesn't. You can see me anytime you want, anywhere you want and you know that! The only thing you're doing right now is hurting our relationship even more than it's already been hurt over the time." I opened to my mouth to object, when he gripped my face a little tighter, caressing it. His eyebrows drooped. "Don't do this to me. Not to _us_." he whispered brokenly. "_Please._"

I wanted nothing more but to tell him that I was confused, hurt, and that I felt abandoned and broken, even here wrapped in his arms, when I owed him so much. But he just kept on going. "_Don't _sacrifice everything we've built over the years, just for one person. It's not worth it."

Well of course it wasn't. But then again I had never been one for rationalism. Not until now, when I had finally realized how stupid I had been all this time. Here was this, breathtakingly, incredible man right in front of me, willing me to be my everything, and I was willing to turn away from him and escape, probably shattering his heart into too many tiny shards to ever be repaired again. I trembled and sniffed, not being able to hold any of my tears back. It was too late, and I didn't mind. I was too deep in love with him-and had been all this time, to let him go. It was then I vowed myself to never leave him, not for anything else in my existence.

Edward had told me-warned me even, not to be afraid. He told me that anytime I felt a waver in my feelings for him, to let him know, and he would accept my choice. He loved me enough to do that. But his love was different from Jacob's that way. With Edward, he would always love me without having constant waves of heartbreak, even if he wasn't my lover. Just knowing me was enough for him. But with Jacob, his love was unwavering, but with emotions so strong he couldn't go on without seeing my face everyday, just minutes apart and we were already aching for each other. Edward was my ice, stable and rigid. Jacob was my sun, warm, comforting, and unable to live without the sky.

"Just give me the key to your heart bells", he said to me. "And I'll guard it with my life." He paused. "Just tell me you're ok?" he took one of my hands that rested on the bed and placed on his heart, telling me it beat for me. And I finally knew what I wanted.

"I'm ok Jake", I breathed. "I'm not broken anymore, you fixed me. And now I know what I want." I smiled a teary smile, as tears of joy now swam down my face. He grinned lightly at me, smiling my smile. My Jacob was back. His thumb stopped stroking my cheek and deep look of devotion came into his eyes.

"I love you Bella Swan", he said to me. I smiled happily, on the verge of more tears and put my palm on his face, which he gladly leaned into.

"I love you too Jacob Black. I always have and always will. I promise." I reassured him. He laughed kindly at my gushiness and slowly pressed his lips against my forehead, keeping them there for a moment before breathing a sigh filled with contentment. I smirked. When he saw my face, a confused yet mischievous grin spread over his.

"What?" he asked.

"I want do something", I murmured softly. "Something I know we've both wanted for a really long time."

"Anything", he assured me. I nodded, and scooted closer, my hand taking refuge at the crook of his neck. And he took it from there. His lips caught mine, and I sighed. Tasting Jacob was like taking your first drink of water in a long vast desert. I pushed him closer to me, wanting to connect our bodies in every way possible. And there was only one way to do that. There was one way to make sure we belonged to each other. And I wanted it. I wanted him. Never breaking our passionate kiss, I laid down on the bed, my head resting on his warm pillow. He slowly followed me, propping himself up slightly so he would crush me. Finally my lips left his, and replaced my hand at his neck, kissing the sensitive skin there. I heard him gasp and stiffen as my fingers slowly tugged upwards at the hem of his shirt.

"Bella, are you sure you want this? I don't want to hurt you….physically" He looked down at me with loving, yet slightly worried eyes.

"Of course I do Jake. I want you, All of you", I whispered, stroking his hair. "I'm sure of it." He smiled and paused for a moment, waiting for me to change my mind. That would never happen.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'm yours"

Suddenly, the more confident Jacob emerged, and very gently guided my hand up his muscled torso, his shirt coming up with it. He lifted it over his head, and then tossed it to the side of the room. I giggled, and then gasped as his warm fingers trickled up my shirt, squeezing and kissing my breasts. I moaned, wanting it rougher, so I ripped my shirt off myself and threw it past him, molding my mouth to his again. He didn't have to be gentle with me. Catching my drift, Jacob caught my tongue in a passionate battle for dominance, and I led my hands to his pants, feeling his hardness, making him moan. I sucked on his neck, and shoved the sweats down slightly. He chuckled, rubbing my thigh. "You've never had much patience. But if that's the way you want it love…,"without another word, Jacob helped me pull them off, and kissed the soft skin of my chest, leaving red marks. I hissed and arched my back, giving him access to undo my bra. It snapped off lightly, and Jacob removed it, looking down at me to appreciate what was in front of him. I felt myself flush. "Don't be embarrassed". He assured me softly. "You're beautiful." I smiled silently, but gasped again when he lowered himself on to me, pressing his lips against my hardened nipple as he kneaded my other breast with his hand. He stuck his tongue out and sucked on it, making it harden extremely fast, moving on to the other. I moaned his name for more, bucking my hips against him. Jacob hurried to get my shorts and underwear off, growling. It was my turn to chuckle.

"Who's losing patience now?"I taunted. He smiled and pressed his mouth against mine, for a hard, yet soft closed mouth kiss as he explored my region. I moaned loudly and arched my back when he slipped a finger inside of me and kissed my soft mound, readying me. He came back up to me, and kissed me softly, placing his member at my entrance. He looked at me reassuringly, and I nodded. Jacob was about to take my innocence, I was gladly giving it to him. He was my soul mate, and what was mine was his.

"Sorry love, I don't like hurting you", he said sadly, before gently guiding his large manhood into me, muttering apologies the whole way through. At first, I was numb, but then a stretching fire spread through my body from my entrance, and I wanted to scream out in pain as I dug my nails into Jacob's back. Jacob kissed my nose, my lips, and then my tears, apologizing, giving me a moment to adjust. At first when Jacob started moving into me, it hurt like hell. But then the pain was slowly being replaced my pleasure and I found myself wanting more. We both moaned as a pleasurable wave went through us, rocking our hips in a synchronized motion. Then suddenly a wave so pleasurable, almost like a shock, shot through my body, making me arch my back, and curl my toes, yelling out Jacob's name. After a few more hard thrusts, the same thing happened to Jake, making his back stiffen, and I felt his hot seed shoot into me, and he moaned my name while giving me kisses from my forehead to my chest.

And then we were spent.

Jacob silently lay next to me, smiling a smile so big it must've hurt his cheeks. My smile. I was smiling too, as I rested my head on his chest, his arms wrapped around me. "That was-"

"Amazing", Jacob sighed happily, staring at the ceiling. "There's no word to describe it you know, being with you ", he said, turning to face me and plant a feathery kiss on my nose. I smiled, and yawned tiredly.

"I'm glad we both see it that way", I said quietly. We lay there for a moment, staring happily at each other. It was bliss. He chuckled, and then grinned. "What?" I asked curiously, drawing invisible shapes on his perfect chest.

"Just thinking about that line I told you earlier, the one about the key to your heart? Boy was that corny." he laughed. I was about to join in, when he turned to me and murmured. "But I meant every word of it." I looked him straight in the eyes, and saw the most perfect man in the world.

"I know you did", I replied, stealing a kiss from him. "And so did I". He smiled brightly and then got a mischievous look on his face.

"good.", he paused. "Oh, and Bella?"

"What?" I watched as he smiled even bigger

"I just imprinted on you" he smiled and I laughed happily as tears of joy marked my face, taking my mouth to his and giving a long and passionate kiss.

"Thank you", I said to him as he wiped away my tears.

"No Bella, thank _you_", he said laughing. I giggled as he kissed my hand, and then placed it atop of his heart, so that its beating pounded against it. And then I knew. It really did beat for me, and never would stop. As if on cue again, lying on Jacob's chest, that song replayed in my mind.

'Cause tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true…

You're impossible to find.

Well what can I say? At least I was right about Jacob being my soul mate.

END.

AND IT'S DONE!! Thank you guys for reading, I really appreciate it. This fic is based on the song 'fall for you' by Secondhand Serenade, and I thought it fit Jacob/Bella perfectly, and I just got this inspiration and HAD to write it! I hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW/COMMENTS are welcome!


End file.
